VAYA SORPRESA… Y VAYA CONFUSIÓN…
by Vegitalover
Summary: La tierra sigue en paz, y el tiempo ha pasado después de majin buu, esta particular pareja tiene una sorpresa para sus familiares que llevaran a constantes confusiones, acercate y lee que puede salir mal cuando Goten pide la mano en matrimonio de cierta princesa saiyayin.
1. Chapter 1

La tierra sigue en paz, y el tiempo ha pasado después de majin buu, esta particular pareja tiene una sorpresa para sus familiares que llevaran a constantes confusiones.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Dragon Ball o Dragon Ball Z me pertenece.

 **VAYA SORPRESA… Y VAYA CONFUSIÓN…**

 **POR VEGITALOVER**

 **CAPITULO 1.**

\- ¿Como crees que tome la noticia?

\- Definitivamente, mamá ya se lo imagina, es la mujer más lista del planeta…lo sabes no?- le guiño la chica peliazul- o tu te refieres a…

\- Obviamente me refiero a EL preciosa, tu madre, no puede matarme – aunque pensándolo bien Bulma era una mujer de medios e inteligencia suficiente para eliminarlo a pesar de su inexistente fuerza física – pero el caso de tu padre, no solo tiene el poder de hacerlo…tiene conocimiento detallado sobre diversos procedimientos de tortura…no creo que solo me mate – concluyó dando un grueso glup! al final de la frase. La pareja llegó al destino propuesto desde la tarde, este era el día de la verdad, un día que ambos a lo largo de semanas y luego meses aplazaban en base a diversas escusas.

La cabeza del muchacho andaba a mil por hora pensando que no solo iba a pedir la mano en matrimonio a los padres de la chica que amaba desesperadamente, la heredera de la millonaria compañía multinacional Capsule Corp – lo cual pondría nervioso a cualquier hombre normal en la faz de la tierra – sino que iba a pedir unirse para toda la vida con nada más y nada menos que la princesa Saiyayin, SU princesa. Sabía que aunque la raza guerrera había desaparecido hace varios años, el príncipe y su descendencia conservaban el orgullo de ser pertenecientes no solo a esa raza sino a la familia real, su novia era la viva imagen de este orgullo, se observa en la forma de desenvolverse, caminar, hablar, comer y comportarse – años atrás dejo su actitud de niña mimada, ahora tenía un aire de realeza difícil de obviar -.

Esto hacía que Goten se sintiera cada vez más nervioso y quedara congelado frente a la puerta de la grandiosa residencial, el…bueno no creía merecer todo lo que Bra le otorgaba día a día, era un simple hombre, bueno semi-saiyayin, y aunque obviamente superaba la media de fuerza normal, no había heredado la pasión de su padre por entrenar constantemente, lo cual lo había metido en problemas durante las últimas peleas efectuadas para salvar la tierra. Independientemente de no ser un dedicado y poderoso guerrero como Vegeta esperaría de su yerno, no era por ejemplo, un gran científico como es Gohan, o heredero de una gran empresa. Tenía un empleo bastante bueno en la industria cinematográfica, un empleo que disfrutaba enormemente.

Mientras Goten se perdió en estas cavilaciones, Bra también esta nerviosa – aunque lo disimula mejor que su novio – volteo a verlo e imaginó todo lo que debería estar pasando por la cabeza de Goten. Por un lado lo comprendía, su padre podría ser una persona difícil de manejar, especialmente en temas relacionados con ella, pero era el su padre, el hombre más importante de su vida -por lo menos hasta ahora- y aunque sabía que probablemente haría una rabieta peor que cuando le comunicaron que estaban saliendo como novios, sabía que valía la pena, porque pasar el resto de su vida con el valia la pena.

Goten era el amor de su vida, de niña fue su amor platónico, pero después en la pubertad quedó en el olvido al conocer nuevos chicos y observar como todos ellos la observaban con admiración y porque no decirlo deseo. El tiempo la volvió sabia, la mayoría de esos chicos solo la buscaban por interés, ya sea económico, social e incluso sexual; por lo que se enfocó en sus estudios, en entrenar y finalmente en trabajar dentro de la Corporación Capsula. Fue entonces después de varios años que volvió a poner los ojos en Goten, ya no era un muchacho inmaduro que cambiaba de chica cada cinco minutos, era un hombre, claro mantenía su aire infantil e inocente – heredado del tio Goku – pero se le veía enfocado, su pasión por el cine y la fotografía lo volvieron alguien estable económicamente y con diversos sueños en este rubro. Ella amaba todas esas facetas de Goten, su nerviosismo, inocencia, pasión, y porque no decirlo despiste; también sabía que a veces el se menospreciaba con respecto a ella, por lo que no perdia oportunidad para confirmar que era más que suficiente para ella pues lo amaba y el a ella, se complementaban uno al otro. Por esas razones, ella le había propuesto matrimonio , en una cena romántica, bajo la mirada consternada de su novio, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba después de los 20 segundos más largos de su vida, tiempo que le tomó a Goten decir que si, y reclamarle que EL le tenía que haber hecho la proposición.

De eso ya habían pasado tres meses, tomó de la mano a Goten indicándole que era hora…la noche estaba cayendo refrescando el ambiente, ambos soltaron un fuerte suspiro cuando Bra tecleo el código de acceso a su residencia, con los ojos le indico que entrara.

Dejen reviews…que les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

\- Creo que es hora de la cena – comentó el príncipe saiyayin mientras salía de su cámara de gravedad donde religiosamente entrenaba casi diariamente, los años habían pasado, pero continuaba viéndose imponente, apenas se asomaban pequeñas canas en su puntiagudo cabello, era de esperarse al fin de cuentas su pequeña ya tenía 30 años. Así es como Vegeta sabía que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que era un mercenario intergaláctico al servicio de Freezer y mucho más tiempo desde que fuera heredero al trono en un planeta lejano.

Mientras caminaba lentamente por los corredores de la corporación en dirección a la cocina, se daba cuenta que este día estaba de un humor melancólico, como no hacerlo si sus hijos eran adultos hechos y derechos y él, un poderoso guerrero como imaginó y ansió desesperadamente en su juventud. Le parecía irónico que esta fortaleza no surgiera cuando estaba obsesionado con la lucha y era ese asesino - aunque siempre tuvo el potencial, lo sentía dentro de él - no fue hasta que entabló esa extraña "relación" con la que ha sido su mujer desde hace 40 años que empezó a mejorar y superarse, entre más se relacionaba con su familia y el planeta que le dió cobijo, más tenía razones de luchar. Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho que terminaría siendo –casi- amigo de Kakarotto lo hubiera matado en dos segundos aunque era lógico que su relación de compañero con el cabeza hueca mejorara, ya que era el único saiyajin puro que quedaba con vida – además de el -por lo que ambos entendían su necesidad de pelear con seres extremadamente fuertes y de mejorar sus habilidades. Fue esta competitividad que despertó sus poderes al principio aunque eso cambió cuando admitió que Kakaroto era más fuerte, su orgullo aun dolía con esto pero ya no perdía los estribos como antes, lo veía como una meta a llegar, y por eso se había vuelto uno de los seres más importantes del universo.

En medio de sus cavilaciones entró sigilosamente a la cocina, por el estado de relajación que tenpia después de entrenar, su ki era muy bajo, casi imperceptible, iba a darle un susto a su esposa pero de detuvo cuando oyó tres voces conversando. La primera que distinguió fue la de su mujer, quien hablaba rápida y alteradamente, por eso a pesar de su agudo oído solo lograba captar ciertas palabras como, "…¿están seguros?…", "…Vegeta va a pegar el grito en el cielo…" y "…si es porque estas embarazada…". Con esta última frase, el príncipe entró de golpe a la habitación observando los interlocutores de la conversación: su princesa y el hijo de Kakarotto, entonces en su mente de desató el caos:

\- DIGANME EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIEN ESTA EMBARAZADA! - dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, y en estado de shock por lo que parecieron horas, sus ojos viajaban entre su esposa, su hija y finalmente su idiota novio - ¿Qué NO OYERON LO QUE LES DIJE?, TU MOCOSOOO! LE HAZ FALTADO EL RESPETO A MI HIJA, A TU PRINCESA, CREES QUE PORQUE HEMOS ACEPTADO A REGAÑADIENTES QUE TENGAS UNA SEMIRELACIÓN CON ELLA TE DA DERECHO A EMBARAZARLA SIN UN MATRIMONIO APROPIADO ANTEEESSSS

La vena de enojo de Vegeta estaba más grande que nunca, su ki estaba desatado toda la Corporación Capsula tembló después de esas palabras, sin poder contenerse, el príncipe tomó del cuello a Goten azotándolo contra la pared, movimiento que el muchacho no previó y con el golpe perdió el poco aire que se había acumulado en los pulmones después de la aparición de su "suegro". Cada vez apretaba más la mano entorno a su cuello, cuando una fuerte patada hizo que lo soltara y se girara a ver quién defendía al innombrable, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su pequeña transformada en super saiyajin para defender a su novio, este gesto hizo que Vegeta de enojara más, y con un golpe más que fuerte noqueó a Goten a través de un agujero de la cocina hacia el jardín. Volteó a ver a su princesa, que tenía esa expresión fiera de su raza…

-¿Cómo dejaste que esto PASARA?, ERES UNA PRINCESA DEBES SER CORTEJADA COMO TAL!..

Ante esta afirmación, la expresión de Bra cambió, acababa de entender cuál era la molestia de su padre, dejó su transformación de supersaiyajin y lo vió con una expresión entrerisa y ternura, su madre se puso a su lado.

-Vegeta – le llamó Bulma –espera haz mal entendido todo!...pobre Goten…

-Si papá, obviamente eso pasó, vamos tienes que escuchar la conversación completa para que te pongas así – ante estas palabras Vegeta controló un poco su ki, pero Bra comentó más para si misma...– además Goten y yo siempre nos cuidamos cuando tenemos relaciones… - esta frase lo volvió a alterar haciendo que volviera a expulsar todo su poder, voltear con ojos asesinos a Goten aun inconsciente

-LO VOY A MATAR!

Para suerte de todos, Goku apareció en la escena con cara despistada viendo todo el desorden en la Corporación.

-Hola a todos!, ¿qué nuevo enemigo apareció aquí Vegeta?, estoy listo para pelear con el- pro entonces sus ojos cayeron en su inconsciente hijo y un colérico Vegeta llendo a toda velocidad hacia el, ante la situación utilizó toda su velocidad para darle un golpe fuerte a Vegeta en la nuca de improvisto, con lo cual perdió su estado super saiyajin.

-Ahora si Bulma, puedes decirme ¿que pasó aquí?

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, disculpen que no había podido actualizar, pero tenía mucho trabajo. No se preocupen aun falta bastante fic.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Goku regresaba volando después de estar cerca de cuatro horas en la casa de su más antigua amiga, no usó la teletransportación, ya que quería un tiempo para meditar en los últimos acontecimientos, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, no era tan tonto, tenia momentos de introspección donde pensaba lo que había vivido desde que salió de la montaña Paoz, cuando era un pequeño. En estos momentos, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a su familia, al más pequeño de sus hijos, quien frente a sus ojos se había vuelto un maravilloso hombre y ahora formaría su propia familia. Tenía años que ya no vivía con sus padres, sin embargo, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, aun iba a entrenar con el de vez en cuando, a diferencia de su hijo mayor, llevaba de compras a su madre y cada fin de semana iba a cenar con ellos. En un momento, cuando era solo un joven, Goku temió que nunca logrará algo de provecho – como decía Milk – pues lo veía errático y solo enfocado en tener citas con varias chicas, pero ese miedo se esfumó cuando notó que había encontrado su pasión en el trabajo, en el cual hacía maravillas, él no entendía mucho al respecto, pero notaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de lo que hacía en su día a día. En cuanto le comentó que tenía una relación con Bra, Goku le advirtió que no jugará con la chica, era una maravillosa muchacha, a la que él estimaba profundamente, la conocía desde muy pequeña, es la mejor amiga de su nieta e hija de Bulma, le dijo que si la lastimaba, estaría muy decepcionado de el y tendría una fuerte reprimenda; cual fue su sorpresa cuando Goten le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella – su hijo era incapaz de mentir tan bien – así que estuvo tranquilo con esa situación a partir de ese momento.

Quien le iba a decir que hoy que había decidido pasar un poco de tiempo con su esposa en casa, un aumento extremo de ki lo iba a sacar de la paz en la que estaba, cuando se teletransportó pensó que era un nuevo enemigo, se emocionó tanto, tenía mucho que no peleaba en serio y su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una escena tan bizarra….Vegeta a punto de acabar con su hijo, con un ki tan negativo y lleno de enojo, así que lo único que pudo es defender a su retoño deteniendo – con gran dificultad- y propinarle un fuerte golpe al que fue su enemigo y ahora consideraba amigo, logrando que perdiera su poderosa transformación. Lo cual le dio la oportunidad de preguntar:

Ahora si Bulma, puedes decirme ¿Qué paso aquí?

Su amiga se acercó a su esposo, le llamó y pidió que se tranquilizará que todo tenía una explicación y que nada era tan malo como se imaginaba, Goku siempre pensó que Bulma era la persona más valiente y fuerte que había conocido en su vida, y este acto lo reafirmo. Todos los presentes se sentaron en lo quedaba de sillas o sillones que no estuvieran rotos. Goten recobró el conocimiento y se sentó cerca de su novia y su padre. Goku vió a su hijo, notó que tenía algo que decir importante así que lo animo con la mirada:

Vamos Goten, di lo que tienes en tu mente… no puede ser tan malo.

Goten tragó en seco y continuó:

Tio Vegeta – Vegeta frunció el ceño pero se contuvo de volver a golpear al muchacho, ODIABA que le dijera tio, pero debido a que prácticamente toda su niez vivió con ellos en la Corporación, lo veía como tal – lo que usted oyó es un malentendido…Nosotros hemos…mmm, más bien yo he venido a hacer una petición a usted – Goten se paró y acercó a Vegeta, inclinándose para continuar – Quiero pedir la mano de su preciosa hija para matrimonio, prometo protegerla y no hacerla sufrir ni un solo día de su vida, sé que es mucho lo que le pido hoy, se que le pido su gema más preciosa y que además no soy digno, no soy un gran guerrero, no soy un magnate millonario, o príncipe de una tierra lejana, pero le aseguro que no habrá ningún hombre que ame más a su hija que yo, quien además moriría por evitar que derrame una sola lagrima, por favor denos su bendición.

Todos estaban anonados por las palabras del joven, Bra no podía creer lo que había dicho su prometido, el bien pudo haberle dicho a su padre que ya estaban comprometidos, que ella había aceptado y ella lo habría apoyada diciéndole a Vegeta que no importa lo que el diga, ella también lo ama y se casará con el con su bendición o sin ella; pero el camino que había tomado Goten, era digno y su mirada le indicaba que realmente necesitaba la aprobación de su padre. Goku estaba orgulloso de las palabras de su hijo, el de joven no sabía que era el matrimonio, se casó sin entender nada de eso, sin embargo, Milk con su infinita paciencia le enseño, y además lo enamoró, quizás ante los demás no demostraba cuan importante es su mujer, pero fue, es y será la piedra angular de su vida adulta, le dio un hogar, una familia y un motivo; su hijo había encontrado a esa mujer y es plenamente consiente de lo que desea en su vida. Bulma, no tenía ningún inconveniente, estaba sorprendida por las palabras pero igual conmovida, conocía a Goten de toda la vida, sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad…su única preocupación era…de repente Vegeta se paró del sillón y se retiró del lugar. Todos vieron la tristeza en los ojos de Goten, por lo que los demás se molestaron por la falta de modales del príncipe.

DISCULPEN EL RETRASOOOO!PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO….

GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Su cabeza andaba a mil por hora, aún tratando de procesar lo que había pasado hace un momento, por una parte estaba feliz que su pequeña no estuviera embarazada del idiota ese antes del matrimonio, por otro lado, mientras Goten hablaba una parte de él estaba asqueado por sus palabras, el que un Saiyajin dijera palabras tan cursis era impropio, si estuvieran en su planeta, sus congéneres le habrían dado una golpiza por expresarse de esa manera, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esa forma de ser, se había extinguido con su raza, el mismo se había enamorado de una simple humana, aunque nunca se lo dijera de esa manera, ella lo sabía, el se había sacrificado en la pelea de Boo por su familiar, y en las posteriores peleas siempre dio el máximo por ellos; incluso la relación con Bulma había empezado como simple atracción sexual, el deseaba a esa mujer, tenía mucho tiempo sin complacer su cuerpo, y el temperamento de ella lo incitaba a relacionarse, por varios años, sus sentimientos no sucumbieron ante ella, pero poco a poco ella se coló en su helado corazón, quedándose tan enterrada, que ahora era parte íntegra de su ser, la vida sin ella es inconcebible.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, las intenciones del imbécil eran más honorables de las fueron las suyas, pero aún así…dejar a su hija a otro hombre, no cabía en su mente, con Trunks se había vuelto padre, pero aún mantenía su forma de ser inamovible, pero Bra, ella lo había vuelto sensible, sentimental, incluso más posesivo por el increíble amor que tenía hacía ella. Además, Trunks en su carácter era muy parecido a su mujer, de grande corazón, increíblemente noble, divertido, desinhibido, inteligente; pero Bra…era como el, orgullosa, inteligente, algo arisca, calculadora…era perfecta. Tenía razón Goten, no era digno…pero en realidad, nadie en el maldito universo lo era…si se pusiera a pensar en una pareja ideal para su hija, hace años habría dicho que el mejor guerrero del universo, para que pudiera protegerla, el más inteligente, con algún titulo o sangre real de algún tipo en sus venas…sin embargo después de tantos años, sabia que eso no haría feliz a su hija, ella ya era todo eso…en medio de sus cavilaciones llegó intempestiva la mujer de sus pensamientos

Papá! COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A GOTEN! SER TAN GROSERO, IRRESPETUOSO, CABEZA HUECA!ESE HOMBRE DE AHÍ, ES EL HOMBRE QUE AMO, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE CREAS, LO QUE DIJO FUE LO MAS HERMOSO Y SINCERO QUE ALGUIEN A DICHO SOBRE MI! Y TU….Y TU….LO TRATAS COMO BASURA!. No lo creí de ti papá, le dije que no tenía porque temer, que sería duro, pero que tu como príncipe te portarías a la altura, y además como me amas, solo querias lo mejor para mi, por lo que aceptarías al final…NO TE LO PERDONARE!, ESTA VEZ HA SIDO DEMASIADO…

Con estas últimas palabras, su princesa se fue llorando de coraje. Vegeta en realidad, esperaba esa reacción de su hija, de hecho considera que se contuvo, vio a lo lejos la sombra de su esposa; puso os ojos en blanco…venía su segundo talón de Aquiles a regañarlo…

Vegeta… - le dio un tierno beso en los labios, giro la cabeza en negación y se fue –

Eso fue raro – esa odiosa voz hizo que saliera de la extrañez en la que estaba hundido después del extraño comportamiento de Bulma… - ¿Que quieres Kakarotto? – se cruzo de brazos.

Ya sabes que nada Vegeta, solo salí a tomar un poco de fresco y me encontré con lo más extraño….ajajaja a Bulma no explotando por tu comportamiento, Milk me hubiera matado si me hubiera ido como tu lo hiciste – dijo poniendo su mano atrás de la cabeza en su usual pose de idiota, como decía siempre Vegeta – además nunca en los largos años de conocernos, había visto un beso entre los dos – ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE! VEGETA ESTABA ROJO DE VERGÜENZA Y CORAJE! A lo que respondió – mmmm - dándose la vuelta dejando al otro saiyajin puro, quien lo alcanzo para platicar…

Vegeta, Goten es un buen muchacho y creeme que ama mucho a tu hija….no se lo que es tener una hija por lo que no entiendo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero te aseguro que jamás la lastimará y siempre la cuidará. Cuando Gohan se casó con Videl, fue sencillo, le explique a Gohan que el matrimonio no era comida… - gotas de sudor de Vegeta- y que tendría que…ya sabes contenerse y complacer a su esposa, que no puede tener otras esposas y que luego llegan los hijos…

Ante toda esta charla, que según Vegeta vomitaba Goku, cada vez perdia la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Deja de contarme todo eso! Ya lo se, Goten lo sabe, Bra lo sabe, TODOS LO SABEMOS! El UNICO IDIOTA que no lo sabía eres TU!

No tienes que enojarte Vegeta, solo quería ayudarte…bueno, solo digo que, si ellos ya saben todo eso dejalos ser felices, es lo único que importa no? Creo que en general nuestros hijos resultaron mejores que nosotros, trabajan, platican, expresan sus emociones, ya sabes, todo en lo que nosotros fallamos casi siempre…además ¿te gustaría ver a Bra con un humano cualquiera? Porque sino, el único camino que le queda es de ser monja…

Mmmmmmhpp…- una ligera risa apareció en la cara de Vegeta – mi hija de monja…podría ser la solución…

No creo que ella quiera eso, ellos se quieren, nosotros tardamos mucho en hacerlo y comprenderlo Vegeta, y por lo menos en mi caso, fue lo mejor que me paso, mi familia…y se que para ti también, no se lo niegues a tu hija…

Mmmmmhp…

Bueno me voy, tengo sueño y hambre…voy a despedirme de todos…piénsalo Vegeta…

Y el saiyajin más joven se fue, dejando al príncipe, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, y en su vida…claro que su familia era lo mejor de su vida, ni por controlar todo el universo lo cambiaria si no los tendría a su lado…

Aaahh maldita sea!, maldito Kakarotto…


End file.
